


Happy in Love

by potterhead_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterhead_fic/pseuds/potterhead_fic
Summary: James and Lily (Jily) three shot! My headcanon is that they got pregnant of Harry before getting married. They were young, they were at war and clearly didn't know what they were doing. But James and Lily loved Harry with all their hearts and would've been incredible parents. So here's a cute story on how they handled it.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 9





	1. Lily

Lily sat down biting her nails. She was very very nervous. If her suspicions were correct, her life would change forverer. And not only hers, James' as well. 

Lily took a deep breath and watched the results. There it was, positive. She was pregnant. This was the fifth test she had done in the past week. But five times certainly confirmed it. 

"Fuck..." she murmured under her breath. 

The soft knock on the door made her jump. 

"Lily?" her mother called "Are you okay? Is everything alright? You've been there a long time" 

Lily had been sick lately vomiting a lot. She told her mother that she had a bellyache. She thought perhaps it was only that. But not this. Pregnant. 

Lily came out trying not to look pale or worried.  
"I think I ate spoiled biscuits" she chuckled  
Her mother's expression softened.  
"James is downstairs" she said "Maybe you shouldn't go out with him if you feel badly"

Shit. James. How was she supposed to tell him? He had a lot going on. His father died a year ago and Euphemia was now very sick. And The Order, the war, their friends. Lily was nineteen. Just nineteen. 

"I feel so much better" Lily lied and went downstairs to were James was. 

* * *

James Bloody Potter. The very same wanker that asked her out and made ridiculous things. The lad she had hated (or thought she hated), was everything to her now. James Potter was everything to Lily. 

As she climbed downstairs thinking on what to say or do, she stopped for a minute to admire him.

James was eyeing some of her father's old tennis trophies. Just playing with them. Like a little kid. He thought no one was watching. James was so silly. He tried to grab one and almost dropped all of them. Lily's heart melted. How can someone be so adorable? 

"Eheemm" she said biting her lip to avoid laughing.  
James put everything in order quickly and turned to look at her. He was flushed. Smirking like a fool, the kind of smirk he only got reserved for her. He rubbed his hair. Aarrg! James had no idea what that provoked on Lily. 

"What are you doing?" Lily smiled  
"Nothing..." James said nervously "Sorry... Fascinating sports, muggles have. I was just bit curious and..."  
Lily interrupted him with a kiss.  
"Mmm.... Can you do that again?" James was beaming.  
Lily smirked before kissing him again.  
She loved the way James smiled when she did that. That's what James did. He made Lily do silly but bold stuff.  
'That's why you are pregnant' Lily thought. Shit. She had to tell James. 

"Let's go for a walk, love" she said grabbing her boyfriend's hand.  
James nodded. 

* * *

They walked around Lily's neighbourhood, grabbing hands. She'd been trying to avoid Severus as much as she could. His house was too close. Fuck him. Why did he had to live so close? 

Lily focused on James now. He would never hurt her the way Severus did. Lily smiled and James smiled back. 

"Are you okay Lils?" he asked  
"Yeah" Lily lied  
James raised his eyebrow "I bloody know you" he whispered. 

Before Lily could answer, a basket ball came rolling towards them. A little kid running after it. James stopped the ball with his foot . He looked at James in a strange way. Basketball wasn't ment to be played with your foot. But James didn't know that. Silly pureblood.  
The little boy was running and tripped over, letting out a gasp. James and Lily went to aid him. 

"Are you okay, lad?" James smiled at the boy with such softness. Lily realized the boy must've been 5 years old or something, no more.  
The boy was about to cry. But James spoke kneeling in front of him.  
"It's okay lad, don't cry. Did you hurt yourself?"  
The boy shook his head. Lily kneeled down with them.  
"Then it's fine. You have no idea how many times I've tripped..." James continued "I've hit my face with the payment. BAM" he gestured.  
"Yeah" Lily added laughing "He can be very silly"  
The boy was looking at them amused.  
"Yeaah. That's why my nose is funny" James continued "I used to be very handsome"  
The kid laughed.  
"You wish" Lily joked rolling her eyes to entertain the boy. "He is very ugly, isn't he?"  
"Oi!"  
The little boy laughed even more. Lily's heart melted. And she could see James' as well. They could do this. They could be parents.  
"I'm James and this ugly girl is Lily"  
"You're ugly!" Lily pretended to be offended. James smiled. So as the boy.  
"What's you name?"  
He opened his mouth but before he could answer. 

"Jonah! Jonah!!" Lily saw a middle age woman came running towards them.  
"Mommy?"  
"I told you not to get far away!" she grabbed her son's arm. She looked angry. She eyed James and Lily as if they were going to hurt the boy.  
"He fell" Lily explained "We were just helping"  
"Thank you" the lady said recluntantly.  
"There you go lad" James gave him his ball.  
"Thank you sir"  
"Let's go Jonah. Quickly!" his mother said angrily. "Your father is waiting for us"  
Jonah looked sad again. But grabbed his mother hand and followed her. She was practically dragging him away. 

James sighed "Honestly, if they don't want children why do they have them?"

'We're a having a kid James' she thought 'Do you want it?'  
But she didn't say anything, instead she said.  
"C'mon babe. Let's go for icecream"

* * *

The next hour, Lily let James speak. She had a lot going on on her mind. Would James react well? Would he want to be a father? Right now? They were in the middle of the war. James talked about the silly stuff he did with the boys last week. But Lily wasn't paying attention. 

"James... I need to tell you something" she interrupted.  
James stopped talking looking confused.  
"Okaay...."  
"What... What would you do if I..." Lily swallowed "If I had problem. Like a big, massive problem"  
James looked worried.  
"Is everything okay? What happened?"  
Shit.  
"No nothing bad"  
Is it bad? Or good?  
"I'm fine, everything is fine"  
During those times Lily knew that saying things like that brought the worst thoughts. They were at war.  
"It's just..."  
"Lils please you are making me worry" James said rubbing his hair. Why was he so handsome?

Lily took a deep breath. This was the time.  
"I'm pregnant" she said


	2. James

Pregnant. Lily was pregnant. Meaning she had a baby growing up inside of her.   
'Don't be silly James, you know what pregnant means'  
James' heart began beating fast. A million thoughts running through his head.   
"You're pregnant"   
'What an idiot James! She just said that'  
"Woow..." James said  
'Wow? Really?'  
Lily let out a chuckle. 

James stood up quickly and began pacing around. He was energetic. Rubbing his hair over and over again. He couldn't stay still when he was nervous. He just needed to think.

"Are you sure Lils?" James asked carefully. He didn't want to sound rude or made Lily think that he immediately dismissed the idea.

Lily bit her lip and nodded. She was so bloody cute when she was embarrassed. But this wasn't her fault. 

James sat down again. He looked into those green eyes of hers, trying to find her thoughts. Her eyes were glittery. And so beautiful, so so beautiful. 

"I'm gonna be a father?" James asked.  
It sounded silly asking that. He was nineteen. Him and Lily graduated last year from Hogwarts. They were members of the Order. Shit. The war.

"Actually I don't know who the father is..." Lily said trying to hide a smile.   
James expression softened. He laughed.  
"Very funny"   
That was Lily. Only Lily bloody Evans would joke in a time like that.   
She chuckled softly before she began crying. 

"Oh no..."  
Lily covered her face. She always said she looked horrible crying. She was adorable.   
"No no no..."  
James grabbed Lily on his arms. She was sobbing on his chest.   
"What are we supposed to do James?" she said.

That was the question, wasn't it? James had the thought of marrying Lily, having kids with her. That thought made him happy. Lily was the love of his life. It sounded silly, cheesy, whatever. It was true. James had waited for her for so long. She had to be the one. And being a father wasn't something bad. James loved kids. He used to help first years at Hogwarts. They admired him. And that Jonah boy from before. It was a good feeling. James imagined it would be ten times better with a kid of his own. James and Lily's child. James smiled thinking that. But no. It was Lily's decision as well. 

"Hey look at me" James made Lily face him. So beautiful with her eyes puffed and red. Her red hair flying with the wind.   
"It's okay Lils, we can do this"   
Lily shook her head.   
"We don't have any bloody clue on what to do"  
James stroked her hair   
"Nobody does, actually"  
"We're young..."  
"Frank and Alice are young too and they are having a kid..."  
"They are Frank and Alice"  
"And we are James and Lily" he smiled. Lily did it as well.  
"We don't live together and we're not married..."   
James heart raced "Then let's get married..." 

It was a stupid thing to say. But he wanted it, perhaps after the war. But why wait?   
Lily looked at him overwhelmed. "James... Don't do this..."  
"Do what?"   
"This..." Lily began crying again "Don't marry me because I'm pregnant. I wouldn't stand it. I love you so much for that... We can raise our child just fine but don't feel obligated to do so... It would brake my heart"  
Lily had said 'I love you' many times now but everytime, it took James' breath away.   
"Don't be silly Lily"   
Lily sniffed. She didn't face him. James grabbed her chin gently.  
"Look at me"   
Lily did so.  
"Do you honestly think that I would marry you just for your pregnancy?"   
James chuckled. It seemed silly.  
"After everything I've waited for you..."  
Lily didn't answer.  
"When are you going to understand silly girl, I'm that much in love with you. I love you..."   
"I love you too..." Lily whispered with tears on his eyes. 

James smiled.   
"So?"  
Lily smiled as well.  
"So?" she sniffed  
"Do you want to have this child?"   
'Please Lily, say yes...' he thought  
Lily nodded.   
James smirked rubbing his hair. He was happy, so bloody happy.   
"Really?"  
"Yeah... Of course..." Lily smiled stroking his cheek.   
James kissed her. It was a fierce kiss. To show her how much he loved her. 

James pressed his head on her forehead.  
"Marry me then" he whispered.  
Lily was out of breath and then she laughed. 

"I know that people are getting married because of the bloody war" Lily said "Like Frank and Alice... But not us babe, not us..."  
"Not us what? Aren't we aloud to be in love? James answered smiling.  
Lily sighed "I want our love story to be special... Be sure what we are about to do. Not rush things..."  
'I'm sure, aren't you sure Lily?' James thought. But he didn't say anything. He just looked down. 

"What.. What if you get tired of me?" Lily asked slowly.

"What?" James asked

Lily sighed "You might get tired of me in a few years time. If we survive" she whispered "You might realize that I'm actually not that pretty and think you made a terrible mistake. That you gave up your dreams to be with me. You might look at me and see i'm fatter for the pregnancy, And you might stare the bum of pretty girls along the street wondering what would be like to be single. You might want to be with your mates all the time and go to pubs and get drunk not having to get back home to an annoying wife and crying child. We might have to get divorced and see each other because of the kids and it would brake my heart because I will be so much in love with you but you had already changed. All because a rushed decision you took when was looking hot and the sex was good. Or because you felt obliged because we're having a kid"

Lily finished out of breath. "I don't. I don't want to loose you James. Not you. I love you so much for that"

She looked away from the floor onto James hazel eyes. He was silent for a while and then he cracked up laughing. This was her. The chaotic Lily he fell in love with. 

"Don't laugh!" Lily protested.  
James kissed her. And then he just looked at her. He couldn't be this lucky. To have her all for him.

"What?" she asked, James didn't answer "What?" she asked again.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life" he said. Lily looked at him "I want to wake up next to you every day. It doesn't matter how you look, how much you weight, how old you are, you will always be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen"

Lily blushed

"I want us to be a package deal. I want us to grow old together. I want to go through everything with you. I mean, the sexy times, the sad times, the happy ones. I wouldn't care less if we stopped having sex altogether"

Lily giggled a bit.

"Well I would miss it" James smiled "But."

He sighed "I want to be able to point at you and say "That's my wife and call you Mrs Potter"

Lily smiled. So as James.

"I want our kid to say yeah, my parents are so in love. I want to be the most amazing father ever. And learn things and teach things to our kid together. And yell at them because they are late or did something stupid. I want to live that with you..." 

He made a pause and then: "Marry me Lily" 

Lily looked at him for a while. And then she kissed him. A really long and deep kiss.

"I'd love to be your wife James" she whispered "Let's do this"  
"Yeah?" James asked smiling like a fool.  
"Yeah!"   
"Oohoo!" James screamed kissing Lily. She laughed. He grabbed her from her waist and spinned her around. 

This was it. This was how it was supposed to be. Happy in love, forever.


	3. Euphemia

"Mum... They are here!"   
"Don't scream James. I've heard you completely fine"  
Euphemia's son smirked. That kind of smirk that said 'I didn't do anything mom. I'm perfectly innocent'   
No. Euphemia knew her son pretty well. 

She looked from her reflection to James. How much her baby boy had grown. He was a man now. A silly one. His tie was a mess. Euphemia smiled. James reminded so much of Flea. She missed him so much. 

Euphemia smiled "Come here, James" 

He sighed getting inside. He rubbed his hair. That stupid messy hair off his. Euphemia smiled while she fixed his tie and hair. 

"Mum..." James moved uncomfortably  
"You look like a homeless person James. Look at your hair" she tried to flatten it. But James moved away.   
"Thanks a lot. I'm fine..."   
Euphemia sighed. Sometimes James was still a little kid. That's why concerned Euphemia.   
"Are you going to tell me what is this all about?" she asked "Should Mrs. Evans and me be concerned?"  
James smiled "It's a surprise..."  
"Alright..." Euphemia fixed her robes for the last time "Let's go downstairs then" 

Euphemia wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what was happening. The moment James told her Lily and him needed to speak with her and Mrs. Evans. She was dissapointed. How can James be so silly? Fleamont and her had taught him better.   
Euphemia didn't dislike Lily. That girl was very sweet. James seemed happy. But they should've been careful. They were just kids. They weren't ready. She wasn't ready. 

Euphemia pretended not to know anything and welcomed Mrs. Evans and Lily.

"Mrs. Evans, how have you been?"   
It was the first time the woman visited their house. She seemed surprised.   
"Please call me Ruth"   
"Ruth" Euphemia smiled "How are you sweetheart?" she hugged Lily. The girl looked very nervous. And her mother didn't seem to notice.   
"Hello Mrs. Potter"   
James greeted Mrs. Evans with a sweet kiss on the cheek. And then went to kiss his girlfriend. 

'Bloody teenage hormones' she thought to herself 'Although you were the same with Flea. Even worse'   
Euphemia sighed. She needed Fleamont here. He would've handled it better. 

"What do you think these two are going to surprise us with, Ruth?"   
The woman sighed looking at her daughter.  
"I bloody hope nothing shocking..."  
James laughed nervously.   
'I know you too well, James' Euphemia thought.  
"Shall we get some tea in the garden?" Euphemia offered "Delphi?"   
The house elf popped into the room making poor Mrs. Evans jump. Poor muggles, they never got used to magic.  
"Mistress?" Delphi asked   
"We're having tea in the garden. Prepare everything please"  
"Yes ma'am" Delphi nodded and disappeard.  
"In the meantime, would you like to see some of James' baby pictures?"  
The boy turned bright red "No mum!"  
"Please Mrs. Potter" Lily smiled.   
Euphemia smiled "Follow me please"  
"Mum"  
"Shut up James. You were quite cute..."

Perhaps Euphemia thought that by showing them those pictures, they would realize how much of a responsability is was. To raise a child.   
"... And here's James mounting his first broom..."  
Lily was amused. And Mrs. Evans smiled uncomfortably.  
"Mum... I'm naked"   
"You insisted on being naked all the time... There's nothing your father and I could do"   
"Thank you very much..." James rolled his eyes  
"You're so cute James"  
"Shut up Lils"   
"What do you think Ruth? Very difficult it is, raising a kid..."  
Euphemia noticed how James and Lily stiffened. They looked at each other.  
"Oh very..." Mrs. Evans agreed.   
That confirmed Euphemia's suspicions. Oh Merlin. Both of them looked so lost. 

Delphi popped in again.  
"Tea is ready, ma'am"  
"Explendid! Thank you Delphi" Euphemia said "Who is hungry?" 

* * *

Euphemia tried to make conversation with Mrs. Evans. They both had lost their husbands in a different ways of course. And Euphemia felt her pain.   
Perhaps if Fleamont was alive, she would've known what to do.  
'Flea. James needs you. He is scared, I can tell'  
And Euphemia didn't had much time either. The dragon pox was spreading on her body, the same way it did with Fleamont. 

"How's your other daughter, Ruth?"  
"Oh Petunia is fine..." she said disconcerted "I don't remember where she is though..."  
"Mum. She is with her husband Vernon, remember?"   
"Oh yeah..."   
Euphemia and James exchanged looks. Lily seemed embarrassed. James had mentioned the lady was loosing track of time. She was forgetting things. Euphemia felt sorry for Lily. Such a sweet girl. Now confused and lost because she would have a baby. 

"The apple pie is delicious Mrs Potter" Mrs Evans said "May I ask your recipe?"  
"Of course..."   
Euphemia started explaining. Although she tried to avoid the parts where she used magic. She had to explain it muggle friendly. As she spoke, Euphemia saw James and Lily whispering to each other. Poor kids, they were just babies. About to have a baby.

Euphemia finished taking a sip of her tea.   
"Fascinating" Mrs. Evans commented.

"Okaay..." James began.   
'Here we go'  
"You might be wondering what we need to tell you..."   
James rubbed his hair. Again. Silly boy. He should've learned by now to take care of it.   
"Yes... Precisely..." Euphemia smiled politely.  
"Well there's something important we need to tell you"  
James and Lily grabbed hands.   
Euphemia gave them time to speak.

"We're having a baby. I'm pregnant" Lily let out mostly looking to the floor.   
Mrs. Evans almost choked with her tea. Euphemia let her cup down. Pretending to be surprised.   
"And..." James added "We're getting married"

Oh well. That was a surprise.   
"Married?" Euphemia asked  
"You're what?" Mrs Evans asked "Pregnant? Lily?"   
"James..."  
"We are very aware of what this means, right Lils?" James asked her.  
He didn't dare look at his mother in the eye. Silly boy.   
"It's a lot of responsibility but we're ready" Lily said "We want to be ready..." 

'Oh James, what are you doing?' Euphemia thought.  
"How long are you sweetheart?" Euphemia asked delicately.  
While Mrs. Evans seemed furious.  
"Two weeks, I think..."  
"You think?" Mrs. Evans said furiously "Lily! You're young... You're not even married!"  
"Well you were thrilled when Petunia told you she was pregnant!" Lily protested  
Mrs. Evans was taken back. Like she didn't remember her daughter was pregnant. Now both of her daughters were. Poor woman.  
"It is different. She has been married for a while"  
"I'm sorry mum! Not to be perfect like Petunia"   
"I didn't say that Lily..."

Euphemia thought it was time to leave them alone.  
"James... Follow me to the kitchen"  
And she needed to speak with her son.  
"Mum..."  
"Now!" Euphemia stood up. 

James sighed.  
"I promise you Mrs. Evans that I'm going to make your daughter the happiest woman alive. I would never hurt her"  
Mrs. Evans didn't answer.  
'James you're such a wanker. Like your father. He would've said the same thing'  
"James..." she insisted.  
James followed her to the kitchen. 

"Please can you leave us alone?" Euphemia said to the few elves. They obeyed immediately. Euphemia grabbed a plate of biscuits.  
"You can split these ones. We're not eating them"  
"Thank you ma'am"  
"Thank you ma'am"  
"Thank you"  
Euphemia smiled as they left. 

James was looking down. He always did that when he was embarrassed. Hands in pockets.  
'How much you are like your father James' she thought.  
Euphemia did some silent spells and then   
crossed her arms.  
"Are you angry?"  
She sighed "Of course not James"   
Then she hit his arm.  
"Ouch!"  
"Maybe I am a little bit" Euphemia said "I'm so embarrassed with Mrs. Evans, James. What would she think? That we raised an asshole who got her daughter pregnant?"   
"It wasn't like that! I promised!"   
"I know James..."  
"I never ment this to happen" he said "But now that it happened, I don't want anything else..."  
"James ..."  
"I know I'm too young. That there a lot of bloody things happening out there but I want this. I'm pretty sure about it. I want Lily and that baby..."  
'When did you became just a mature man, James?' she thought.  
"You do?" Euphemia asked  
Her son nodded.   
"What about Lily?"  
"She wants the same thing. I know that..."

Euphemia sighed.   
"Oh James..." she didn't mean it in a bad way. Euphemia wanted to express how proud she was off him.   
"I love her..." James smiled to himself "I'm so in love with her, mum..."  
Euphemia was overwhelmed.  
"I found my Snitch. Just like my Dad used to say... Find the snitch..."  
"And you win the game.. "   
James smiled. Euphemia as well. She had tears on her eyes now.   
"And I want to be the best father for my child" James continued "Raise them the way you and Dad raised me..."  
Euphemia was overwhelmed. Not to brag or anything but she had the best son in the whole world.   
'We did it Flea. We raised a wonderful man'  
"Come here and hug your mother" she said

James did so. Euphemia grabbed his little (not so little) boy tightly.  
"I'm so proud of you James" she said "And I know your father would be as well..."   
James smiled.  
"Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy..." she said "And oh James, Lily is a wonderful girl. You two would make incredible parents..."  
"Yeah?" James asked.  
Euphemia nodded.   
"We would need your help though. It seems terrifying"  
"It is" Euphemia nodded "But is wonderful James. It is wonderful..."   
James seemed more calmed and happy.  
"Have you told your friends?"   
James smiled "No. I wanted to tell you first..."  
Euphemia chuckled "Sirius is going to go mental when you tell him"  
Euphemia loved Sirius as well. As her own. That boy tended to be over dramatic sometimes. But he loved James. She knew he did.  
James laughed "Yes he will. I want him to be the baby's godfather"  
"That's wonderful" Euphemia smiled.  
"Maybe Remus and Peter could be the godparents of the next ones..."  
Euphemia grabbed her chest "Oh James" she hit his arm "Don't give me heart attack. Let's focus on the first one"  
James laughed at that. 

But then he had tears on his eyes. He had always been a sensible boy. Euphemia smiled stroking his cheek.   
"You have to stay long enough to spoil my kid. They would love you more than me..."  
Euphemia didn't know how much time she had with that silly illness. But she didn't want to worry James.   
"Are you kidding me James? I would love to be a grandma..." she smiled.   
James smiled as well. 

"I love you mum..."  
"I love you more baby" she said "I love you more"  
She kissed his cheek.

Euphemia wiped away her happy tears. She was ruining her make up.   
"We should go and check on them" Euphemia said as she walked out but she stopped "Oh... And Mrs. Evans is a silly bitch if she doesn't accept you as her son in law"  
James laughed at that.

As Euphemia and James went to the garden, they saw that Lily had been crying. Her mother didn't seem very happy. Poor girl. Euphemia promised herself to do anything in her hands to help her. 

She faked a smile.  
"Everything okay?" she asked.   
Both Evans women nodded.   
"Well..." said Euphemia grabbing her son's arm "I reckon we owe to congratulate them, Ruth. Don't we?"  
"Of course..." Mrs. Evans said.  
"Lily dear. You're welcome to this family. I couldn't ask for a better person for the wanker of my son"  
James let out a chuckle. Lily smiled.  
"I'm here for everything you need. I have a lot of tips and remedies for pregnancy. I'm sure your mother as well"  
Lily looked at her mother expectingly.  
The woman sighed "Of course darling" she stroked her hair "I'm here for you..."  
The girl put her red head on her mother's shoulder.  
"And James..."Mrs. Evans continued "You're a good boy. I'm sure you will make her happy?"  
James looked at Lily with heart eyes. She looked back at him.   
"I will Mrs. Evans. I promise I will..."

Euphemia was so happy that James had found a love as pure as the one she had with Fleamont. Flea had been her best friend, her confident. And he gave her the best gift he could've given her: James. 

"Very well... How exciting" Euphemia said as she sat down "We have a wedding to plan..."


End file.
